What a Joke!
by Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi
Summary: MitOCSen pairing I guess. Mitsui saves Kaede, meets his sister, falls for her, gets dumped, and moves on...
1. Give me her Number

**A/N:** Here's another fic by M.E. a.k.a. kuya q c micchy… I know that this is already my third but please don't flame me if I'm not improving and if you don't find my storytelling convincing… I'm trying out different POVs already to know what kind will suit me… I'm warning you, this is just another one of my ever trying-hard to be good works… Believe me; it's at my best… If my best isn't good enough for you, then I'm sorry but you can do nothing else but get your asses out of here! (Hehehe sorry 'bout that)  
**Warning:** The chapter you're about to read was not edited at all... Please forgive any typogrphical error. Thank you  
**Disclaimer:** Don't sue me; Slam Dunk is not mine…  
_Chapter 1: Give me her number!_  
**Legend:** "dialogue" 'thoughts' (actions/sounds/Author'sNotes)

Somewhere between the walls of Shohoku High, two basketball varsities are having a little conversation. You asked who? Well, none other than shooting guard Mitsui Hisashi and forward Rukawa Kaede. (Rukawa in a conversation?)

"Come on Rukawa… just the number." Mitsui pleaded. "…" was the reply of the super rookie. While following his teammate, another request came from the former MVP "Please, I need it…" Rukawa stopped and turned around to face his sempai and asked "What for?"

"Uh… because?" Mitsui half-stated and half-questioned his reply. "I already told you, she's not what you think she is." 'He's being talkative… Now we're getting somewhere – at last!' Mitsui thought. But instead of giving Rukawa a piece of his mind, he just asked "How can she NOT be?" He paused hoping for a reply, but when none came he continued… "Wait just a darn minute; you're not saying that because you don't want ME to become your brother-in-law, are you?"

The freshman replied in a not-so-polite manner "To be honest, that's one of my reasons." "I knew it." Mitsui whispered to himself then losing his patience he shouts at Rukawa at the top of his lungs "I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HER!" giving emphasis on his every word."

"Mr. Mitsui, do you mind not shouting in front of my room? You're disturbing my Remedial class. If you're itching for a fist-fight with Mr. Rukawa here, do it some place else. (sigh) Take my advice boys, and go to your club now…" scolded one of the teachers. Finally, the two (I mean, Mitsui) stopped talking and proceeded to the gymnasium.

MITSUI'S THOUGHTS:  
I'll get that number if it's the last thing I do! This Rukawa is so stubborn… so unlike his sister. Not that I'll enjoy being his brother-in-law someday but that's something I'm willing to take for MY Kaouru. (sigh) Just giving her number would be the best thanks he can give me for what I did that day.

FLASHBACK in Mitsui's POV:  
I was on my way home one afternoon after basketball practice. Is our team gonna win or will our opponents lose? I can't tell either, but one thing is for sure, it's a happy ending for us. I was about to take a turn on my usual path when I heard a maniacal laughter. 'That can only come from a lunatic.' I said to myself. I listened to know where it was coming from.

My curiosity brought me a scene I never thought I'll see. Rukawa Kaede, a certified person who can punch the hell out of people, was beaten up. I bent my knees to see the condition of the poor victim (Uh… are you sure about your description-poor?) and was surprised to see that he's unconscious. Somewhere near, lie a long tube-like thing and his wallet. Reality then hit me, he was robbed. At that time, if you could just see me… for the love of Rukawa Kaouru, uh I mean Christ! I looked clam but inside I was starting to panic. He may not be a close friend but he's still a teammate…

I scanned the wallet and found his school ID and thank god there was a contact number written. I reached for my hand phone as quickly as I can. "Moshi moshi, Rukawa Residence…" answered an old voice from the other line after several ringings. "Uh… I have bad news sir… Mr. Rukawa Kaede was robbed then beaten up… If you could just…" Before I could even finish what I was saying, the old man butted in "Sir, if you'll be so kind, please bring him to some place he can rest, maybe a nearby clinic or hospital. We will call you back." And again, before I can utter a sound… "Thank you, sir." Then the old man hung up on me. Talk about a very energetic old man…

So, being the kind guy the old man says, I brought him to my house. Thank fate that it was I who found you Rukawa. Why bring him at my house? Well, let's just say it was instinctual… Can one possibly think right thoughts in those cases? Even I wonder how I was able to bring him there. I guess one really has stored energy in case of emergency.

When we, referring to me and Rukawa, arrived at my house I let him rest in my bed. I know it's not very comfortable for someone as rich as him but hey, it's still a favor he owes me. I haven't even placed him in a comfortable position, my hand phone suddenly ringed. It was the old man; he says he'll be picked up, so I told him where I live. Then, I went back to giving Rukawa a comfortable position.

I was about to take my first relaxing seat when the doorbell rang. 'Great. Just, great. It's just the perfect time for the old man to arrive.' When I opened the door, the most beautiful creature stood before me. "Konnichiwa, anou…Does a person by the name of Mitsui Hisashi live here?" Her voice was still ringing in my ears and without even thinking I replied, "Why? Are you the angel that will bring me to heaven?" Stupid Hisashi… No wait, I'm not stupid… Stupid instinct!

"(giggles)Um… no, I'm not. Actually, I'm Rukawa Kaede's sister… Rukawa Kaouru. My brother is there, isn't he?" "Uh… yeah! Of course he is. Where else would he be?" "May I have the permission to see him?" Realizing what she meant, I led her inside-finally. "He's in my room sleeping." "I'm sorry if he caused a stranger like you so much trouble." "Me? I'm no stranger, I'm his teammate actually." "I see… So I suppose that's why you welcomed me with a joke." "What joke?" "You know, the angel thing…" "An…gel… Oh! Yeah… Of course!" Thank god she made an excuse for that ridiculous line for me. Then I continued… "Would you like to see him?"

"Huh? Oh yes, please…" As I led the way, I closely examined her features and noticed that she was the female version of Rukawa Kaede. Tall for her age, ice blue eyes, raven black hair, and complexion so white it looks pale… But like her brother it suits her… Now I know why girls in our school go ga-ga over him. That also means if he was a girl, I'd fall for him… YUCK… When I came to think that, I stopped thinking. Rukawa Kaede a girl? Gives me Goosebumps…

My room wasn't very clean, but I saw that she didn't mind. Maybe Rukawa's room is too. Moments later, the ice prince woke up. "Kae-chan, how are you feeling?" she asked the moment he was conscious. "Where am I? What is he doing here?" he asked referring to me. "This, sir, is his house… He brought you here when he found you unconscious. You can at least thank him for what he did." She answered with authority in her voice. "I'm not comfortable here! I want to go home…" Rukawa ordered then stood up and prepared to leave.

WHAT A THANK YOU! "I'm sorry for the attitude; he's like that when he just woke up…" she apologized for her brother then asked "what can I do to thank you?" "Oh shucks… it was nothing… You don't need to do anything. But if you insist, you can go out with me…" "(laughs) You've been filled with sense of humor… That's one thing that girls like in a guy... so anyway, thanks again." END OF FLASHBACK

Normal POV (Narrative) During basketball practice, Mitsui could only think of Rukawa Kaouru… and as if reading his thoughts, Rukawa Kaede would always sigh and whisper to himself "what a do'aho!"

A/N: End of chapter1… Sorry if you find a lot of OOC scenes here… What do you think? Am I getting better or worse in writing? Tell me in your reviews… Please be honest as much as possible… Tell me what you really think of it…

To my dear friend K: I'm so sorry for not making the fic you requested first... It's just that, I haven't thought of aplot for it yet... so sorry...


	2. Next Question

A/N: Hello readers! Now, here comes chapter 2 of What a Joke! Thanks so much for reading the first chapter most especially to those who reviewed!  
_LadyTetsu69 _- oo na po... wag na po manermon... pero gagawin ko pa rin yung fic na pinramis ko kay KohKoh... at sige inaamin ko na rin na AMP (Ako'y Malaking Pasaway) sabi mo eh...  
_Ezekiel1017 _- salamat sa pagbasa... thanks din sa comment... mahilig ka talagang mambola... wehehehe  
_A reader _- thanks for saying that my fic is cute... and yes, there would be a sibling type relationship... but with the MitOC part... I'm not really sure myself... hehehe  
_Setsuna Eleison_ - Rukawa being asleep while he was robbed... why didn't I think of that... I don't get what you're trying to say... what about the plot? I really don't get it...

Disclaimer: Don't sue… Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Dr. T!  
Legend: "Dialogue"… 'Thoughts'… (Actions/Sounds/Author'sNotes)

_That night at Mitsui's house…_

The famous (to us Slam Dunk lovers) 3-point shooter couldn't find the right side of his bed. He keeps on changing his sleeping position but, no luck at all. He comfortably lay down in his bed and looked at the ceiling of his room. A smiling image of Rukawa Kaouru popped in his head.

'I think I'm going crazy.' He said to himself. 'It seems only yesterday that I met her again – wait… it was yesterday!'

FLASHBACK in Mitsui's POV

I was having my morning jog as usual when I saw a familiar figure in front of a/an I-forgot-what-kind store. I'm not even sure if it's really a store. The way I recall it, she was looking inside through a glass window or something. Up to now, I'm still wondering what she wanted inside.

"Hey! You're Kaouru right?" I greeted.

She turned and didn't utter a reply. I guess she was somehow offended. I mean someone whom you've met just once calling you by first name is not really nice. But I wouldn't mind if someone as beautiful and angelic like her would call me Sashi-chan… Hehehe.

"Uh… No offense, Rukawa-san it's just _Rukawa_ is the name I use to address your brother. Gomen." I bowed in apology.  
"Oh… in that case no offense taken Mitsui-san." She replied.  
"Please, call me Hisashi."  
"Uh… Mitsui-san, I'm just not fond of calling people by first name. It's just not me. Hope you don't mind…"  
"Oh… ok." 'How disappointing.' I thought. I mean, my one true love refuses to call me by first name… That's so sad, don't you think.

(SILENCE)

"Um… If you don't have any plans Mitsui-san, do you mind going with me somewhere?"  
'Wow! She made the first move; maybe I have a big chance. Better grab it!' I thought. Then I said, "Sure, I haven't eaten my breakfast yet anyway."

What a lie! I actually ate a lot back in my house. I know, I know, having a jog after eating is not safe. But hey, if I didn't take a jog, I wouldn't have met her.

"Really? I'll treat you then. You did say that going out with me would be the thanks we could give you for saving Kae-chan nee? (giggles) Let's go!"

Then she led me to a seashore where there is a very beautiful view.

"Breathtaking." I sighed.

You can really say that a man gets sentimental about these things in front of their crushes. I'm a living proof.

"It's always beautiful here after the sunrise…" she said.  
"You go here often?" I was intrigued.  
"Yeah… just to ease my load a bit. You know, to forget about my problems and, even for just a while, be me."

I was puzzled. She doesn't look troubled at all. Oh well, like what she promised, she bought breakfast for both of us. It's just like a date… I'm so happy! … I wonder why she led me here. After eating, we sat on a bench. Silence then ruled over.

After a while, "Can you show me the real you while I'm asking you questions? If you don't mind" she asked rather shyly.  
"Shoot" was my reply.  
"What will you do if your parents don't like what you're doing? I mean, what if they want you to stop playing basketball, will you?"  
"And for instance, what would be that thing they would want me to do instead?"  
"I don't know, concentrating more on your studies perhaps?"  
"If I flunk, I'm out of the team."  
"So you won't obey them?"  
"No way."  
"I see." She said in a very sad tone.

"Why ask?"  
"No reason, just thinking."  
"Thinking what?"  
(sigh) "Like what you've just said, if you flunk, you're out of the team right?"  
"Right."  
"What if they insist that you quit? I mean even if you're a straight A student – and I believe that you are – they really don't like what you're doing. You'll not obey, am I right?"  
"Wrong."  
"Wrong?"

"You're wrong in one tiny detail. Let me tell you my current situation… former bad boy and gangster, basketball varsity, and not really excelling academically."  
"You mean, you're not a straight A student?"  
"Hell, no!"  
"It's just that, Kae-chan mentioned that there's a senior in your team that can balance his academics and his extra-curricular activity."  
"Sorry to disappoint you, I'm afraid that's not me."  
"I see… Wait, did you say that you were a former gangster?"  
"Yup. What? Are you afraid of me now?"  
"No… it's not that… it's just…"  
"What?"  
"Nothing… really…" she tried to convince me. "Wow… I never thought it was him." She whispered but I heard her.

(SILENCE)

"Next question…" It was her who broke the silence again. "What if the sibling of the one you like is the one who likes you?"

I then imagine the situation… "Sempai, I love you."

"It'll give me Goosebumps." I answered.  
"How come?"  
"That's because, I believe that the only sibling of the one I love is a guy."  
"Oh… so you're the guy who likes the captain's sister. The girl who likes Kae-chan… What's her name again?"  
"Haruko and no… I'm not that guy either." I answered. "Wait, how did you know that?" I asked  
"Kae-chan told me. We're really close… We have no secrets from each other. Except for myself, no one knows me better than him. And same goes for him."  
"Really? Well that's good. Having a daughter who is honest, with no pretences, and very trustworthy is really a blessing for the Rukawa clan…" I praised her.  
"You'd be surprised. You know Mitsui-san, I'm…"

(BeepBeep, BeepBeep)

"Oh… shoot! I have to go… Thanks for the time! Ja' matta ne!" She bid goodbye.  
END OF FLASHBACK still in Mitsui's POV

I know, I know, I met her yesterday… I was so happy to see her again that asking for her number slipped my mind… That's why I asked Rukawa for it… But, he didn't give me even the first three numbers… oh well, the first three numbers wouldn't help at all.

I wonder what she was trying to tell me yesterday… and I'd be surprised at what? "She's not what you think she is." I suddenly remembered what Rukawa told me when I was asking for her number… What if he's telling the truth? Then, what kind of a person is Rukawa Kaouru? What am thinking… doubting my only love… And if there's something that I'm proud about myself it's that I'm a very good judge of people's character.

"We have no secrets." Kaouru's voice echoed. Wait… no secrets… Now that Rukawa knows that I like his sister, he may have told her… Oh no! This can't be happening!

But… what if she knew what I felt for her? Rukawa frequently guesses what's on other people's minds (I'm basing this on other fics I've read)… what if, it's a gift the Rukawas are born with… then Kaouru wants to know something from me… Then that means… "the sibling of the one you like is the one who likes you…"

Rukawa likes me? Impossible… he's not gay! "No sempai, just bisexual." Rukawa's voice rings in my ear. No! This is just my imagination playing with me… besides… those are only _what ifs _… Hisashi, calm down… You're thinking too much… Rukawa can't like you… I just hope I can convince myself. Never in your life that a guy would like you… Never!

Come on Hisashi, put yourself together and analyze things – like my physics teacher used to say – Rukawa can't be bisexual. It's a disgrace to his family… And Kaouru, she doesn't know my feelings for her, at least not at that time and besides she thought I was in love with Hauko… Yes… These things that happened are just coincidence. Now I'm at ease. I therefore conclude that Rukawa Kaede is neither gay nor bisexual and he doesn't like me.

(hand phone beeps – someone texted)

I got my phone and opened the inbox; the sender: Rukawa Kaede. Great, just great… out of the blue, he texts me. Can he really read minds? I opened the message that says _Sempai, school gym tomorrow… before classes one-on-one. _Rukawa will always be Rukawa. Even in text messages he can't formulate a good sentence. Oh well, nothing new… he just wants a one-on-one… but why before classes? Normally he would ask after practice. I don't have to worry so much it's just the time. Change of time doesn't mean that he'll confess, right? And besides, he has nothing to confess!

I'll just give this thinking a rest and prepare for my one-on-one tomorrow with my future brother-in-law! Hehehehe

Normal POV – Narrative  
After too much thinking, the three point shooter was then able to go to sleep.

A/N: What do you think? Is it a long chapter? Do you like the flow of the story? Do you think I'm improving? Reviews are very welcome… (you can give your suggestion about the plot, you can ask a question about the story, you can even tell me whereyou think I'm lacking)


	3. Wrong Invite!

**A/N:** Hello to you guys! I'm very thankful for the positive feedbacks I'm getting. This chapter is mostly in Rukawa's POV unlike the fist two which are mostly in Mitsui's. To those who reviewed, thank you so much!

To the reviewers: _misskay, magnus priestess, _and _Setsuna-Ramen Eleison_... I wish you'll stick with me 'til the end of the story.

**Dislaimer:** Slam Dunk is not mine. I don't have money, don't sue!  
**Legend:** "dialogue" … 'thoughts' … (actions/sounds)

_Rukawa's Dream_:  
"A very nice pass to their ace – Rukawa" said the announcer. "He's going for it, ladies and gentlemen… very swift moves to pass the defenders; he shoots… and he scores!"  
"Ru-Ka-Wa… Ru-Ka-Wa…" everyone watching the game was cheering for him. He is the unbeatable ace from Asia, Japan's Pride – Rukawa Kaede.  
"Kaede, stop dreaming! You know better than to throw your future in a pathetic game!" An angry face of their grandfather appeared that turned Kaede's beautiful dream into a horrible nightmare.  
_End of Rukawa's Dream._

RUKAWA'S POV  
I sat on my bed only to find my sister grinning at me.  
"Mornin', having a dream, I see."  
"Yeah, everything was great… until sofu showed up."  
"Uh-huh… I was enjoying mine too. Until he said _that will never be your future. I will not allow it!_" she said trying to imitate sofu's face every time he gives us _lectures_ about our future. "But, the two of us shouldn't lose hope… Kami-sama has His ways of doing things, Kae-chan." She gave me an assuring smile.  
"(Sigh) … What are you doin' here 'nyway?" I asked. My sister waking me up is very unlikely, she usually let's me sleep.  
"You asked me to. You said that you'll have a game with Mitsui-san."  
"Oh, yeah…"  
"Now you remember."  
"I better get ready. Thanks ane-chan."

Then I headed straight to the bathroom. After my shower, I dressed myself up, obviously, and then went downstairs for breakfast.

_At the breakfast table…_

"Kaouru sweetie, where did you say you liked to have your birthday party again?" okasan asked.  
"Any space available 'ma, as long as it wouldn't be a formal celebration."  
"Honey, you know we can't do that." otosan protested.  
"Yeah… it has to be formal ane-chan. Once the old man finds out, we may not have a party but a burial." I said, knowing that sofu will definitely not allow something that ane-chan would enjoy. It happens every year, be it mine or ane-chan's party. He would always act as if he was the celebrant. It would always be him we would follow. And I'm sick of it.

"Watch your mouth young man!" otosan warned me.  
"What? Ane-chan had 15 debuts while she's never turned 18. This Friday, it'll be 16 debuts." I answered back.  
"'Ma, 'Pa… Can't we have two parties?" she asked not wanting me to get into trouble.  
"Well, I guess we can. So how 'bout this… Friday, the day of your birth, we'll have the formal celebration like what we do every year. Then, Saturday, you can invite your friends over and celebrate with them… But not a word should get to father." Otosan reminded.  
"He won't have a clue on this, I promise." Ane-chan assured.  
"You'd better keep that ane-chan, who knows what the old man might do… bore you to death…" I commented.

"That's it Kaede you're…"  
"'Pa, please… we all know that Kae-chan's last talk with sofu didn't went well."  
"(Sigh) Fine, I'll let this pass. Thank your sister Kaede."  
"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

_While we were on our way to school…_

"That wasn't nice Kae-chan…"  
"Hm?"  
"You, talking about sofu like that…"  
"Was it nice? Sofu ruining our dreams and living lives for us, was it nice ane-chan?"  
"No, it wasn't. BUT Kae-chan, but… he is still our sofu. Please try to understand… Sofu's old… he wants to see that we'll have a successful future. Make him see that before…" she didn't want to continue.

"Before he died, you mean?" I finished the sentence for her.  
"I know that we differ in the way we see things. That's just fine… We have different point of views, and I'm sticking to mine."  
"Fine."  
"(sigh) Anou… could you, invite Mitsui-san to my birthday? He's such a nice guy, and there's something that he must see. Thanks Kae-chan, bye."

Faster than you can say _no,_ she left and went to the direction of her school. She doesn't study in Shohoku anyway, if she does, tons will befriend her to get to me and same goes for me. Just like when we were in Jr. High.

_Shohoku Basketball gym…_

When I arrived at our meeting place, it was obvious that he got there ahead of me. From my POV, he seemed bored. I walked toward him holding a basketball.

"And he's finally here!" He was the one who spoke first. What would you expect, I won't act the same way I act in front of ane-chan.  
"I'm not late." I fired back at him  
"Not late? I've been here for almost half an hour already… and you say that you're not late?"

I looked at the clock in the gym that reads 7:30.

"Did I say 7:00 sempai?"

He gave me a look that would make others think that I committed a crime or something. I didn't like it one bit.

"No, you didn't. You said _before classes_. Sorry for blaming you being very specific – NOT!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.  
"'Nuff said, let's play." We began our one-on-one.

_After 20 tiring minutes…_

"Not bad freshman, not bad… It's worth the 30 minute wait." He said panting.  
"Game's not over yet, sempai." Does he think I'll let him win just because he's my senior? If yes, then he is so wrong.  
"Oh, it is Rukawa. Look, if we don't stop now, we'll be late. Now, I don't want you to think that your sister's gonna marry a coward so how 'bout settle the score later?"  
"Later then." I replied immediately and prepared to leave the gym. Damn him for even thinking of marrying my sister.

"Invite Mitsui-san to my birthday." A pleading look of my sister with puppy dog eyes suddenly appeared in my head. And before I knew it, I was walking toward sempai. GIRLS… how do they make you do that?

"Yes? Need anything?" He asked when he sensed my presence.  
"Sempai…"  
"What?"  
"Come to my house, Saturday 8pm." Then I walked away but he pulled me by the hand – I didn't like it.  
"What for?"  
"Ane-chan's birthday and she's inviting you. Here. And don't ever do that again." I handed the invitation and left.

END OF RUKAWA'S POV, MITSUI'S TURN

I opened the envelope that Rukawa just gave me. In front of the card reads _Rukawa unica hija turns 16_. It really was his ane-chan's birthday, and she's inviting me. I'm so happy… I can die now… No wait, I can die after Saturday!

Inside the card was their address. Kaouru's picture is also there. 'Kirei' I thought. But there was a surprise… Rukawa mentioned Saturday right? In this invitation it says Friday 8:30pm. What the heck is going on here?

Then it hit me.

Rukawa doesn't want me to go so he said Saturday… But then, I asked him the details so he was forced to give me an invitation. Well, I trust the invitation more than Rukawa.

Hehehe… Thought you could outsmart me eh, future brother-in-law? Well, think again.

**A/N:** Oh no! Mitsui got the invitation to the formal celebration where elite people and family friends are invited. Not to mention their grandfather's going to be there. What's going to happen next? I know that a reader out there already knows… (You know who you are! Hehehe)

To Filipino Readers: I have a work written in Tagalog entitled Isang Tagalog Fic. Please do check it out. (Humor po yun) -Nice! Ano ito, promotion?-


	4. Enter Sendoh!

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 4 of What a Joke! It's only recently I realized that the title has very little connection to the plot… anyway, what's done is done… thanks to all who spent precious time reading and giving reviews…SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! School torture!

_magnus preistess - _well... ito na ang nangyari... update for the other fic... sa susunod na lang siguro...  
_cutiedallie - _thanks sa comment  
_Setsuna-Ramen Eleison - _yes! that's you! tingin mo ok na 'to?

**Disclaimer: **Doesn't differ to what every author says… Slam Dunk has an owner and it's not me! I'm just a student, don't sue!  
**Legend: **"dialogue" … 'thoughts' … (actions/sounds/notes) … _Situations_ …

_Friday… Normal POV (Narrative)_

"Today's the big day… uh… night… uh…whatever! I'm so excited… I can picture the things that are going to happen at the party… Oh, Kaouru… Just wait for me… I'll be there soon." Mitsui said to a person/creature only he can see.

Ever since he woke up that morning, a smile is glued in his face. He went to school just like every High School student would do on a Friday… But he's definitely no ordinary student. If you would examine closely, he was the happiest looking creature walking in the grounds of Kanagawa.

You can even say that it's better than the award-winning Sendoh smile. His friends noticed this and also the members of the basketball club. Everyone was wondering what was up with him, though Rukawa only knows why. And if we know Rukawa, and I believe we all do, we would know that he'd share the reason to a maximum of 0 people. Am I right, or am I right?

He's now currently preparing for the party. And guess what, he's still wearing that smile if not a wider one.

"Wow… I look great! I could fall for me if I'm gay…" He praised himself while looking at his image at a full-length mirror. "…and I guess Kaouru would be no different…" 'She's going to be mine!'  
"Hm… Let's see… Where did I put that gift of mine…? I sure hope she likes jewelry…" Mitsui said as he made his way down the stairs.

_Meanwhile at the house, or should I say Mansion of the Rukawas…_

"Honored guests, may I present tonight's star, the lovely Rukawa Kaouru!" announced the trusted steward of the Rukawa clan.

And as expected a very beautiful young woman came into sight. Her appearance was plain and simple, but simplicity is a great factor that shows a woman's real beauty. Her raven-black hair was loose but in a way that her bangs is not covering her ice blue eyes – **A/N: **Just use your wide imaginations readers… c",)–. She has this very formal look that she carries nicely along with her sophisticated moves. Whispers like "she's growing more beautiful each year", "very lovely", "reminds me of myself when I was her age", "no wonder Rukawa-san is very protective of her", "a certified Rukawa from head to toe", and the likes can be heard from the guests.

After her very grand (may I note, VERY GRAND) entrance, family friends started to approach her. They were all trying to get to know the next generation of Rukawas. And being the nice girl everybody knows, she gladly entertained the guests. But little does she know, she's going to be very surprised when she meets a very unexpected (may I note again, VERY UNEXPECTED) guest that just arrived.

"Wow! I know they're rich, but I never thought they'd be THIS rich." Mitsui commented when he saw the entrance to the very big (note again, VERY BIG) residence of the Rukawas.  
"May I have your invitation sir?" The 'welcome boy' asked.  
"Huh? What invitation? Oh… that invitation… Sorry I left it at home. I didn't know I was supposed to bring it." Mitsui answered.  
"Sorry sir, without an invitation I can't let you in…"

'What's this? A no ID no entry place?' Mitsui sarcastically asked himself.

"…May I know your name instead, sir? I'm going to look for it in the guests list."  
"Huh? Oh, it's Mitsui Hisashi."

The 'welcome boy' looked at the list of guests and tried to find Mitsui's. "Sorry sir, no Mitsui Hisashi listed."

"What? Correct me if I'm wrong, but does that mean I…"  
"You can't come in." the 'welcome boy' finished for him.  
"What? Can't come in?" Mitsui shouted in frustration.

"Sempai?"  
"Kaede-sama…" the 'welcome boy' bowed before the future master of the house.  
"Eh? Kae…de-sa…ma?" questioned the shocked Mitsui then continued "Oi! Rukawa, help me out here will you?"

Rukawa raised a brow.

"This servant of yours doesn't let me in!"  
"He's not a servant." He answered monotonously.  
"Fine, whatever… just let me in already."  
"No."  
"What do you mean by no!"  
"No is no"  
"You're sister invited me, for crying out loud! You even gave me the invitation, which I left at home."  
"I did?"  
"What! You don't even remember?"

Rukawa thought very hard but he doesn't remember giving an invitation to Mitsui for THIS celebration. Though he thinks he didn't doesn't mean he really didn't right? You all read it crystal clear in the previous chapter nee, minna? Well, ok… so let's give consideration for Rukawa's oh-so-great ability to just give something to someone without even looking at it. So he didn't give Mitsui an invitation for THIS occasion, at least not intentionally.

So to cut Rukawa's thoughts, Mitsui managed to get inside courtesy of the younger lad. But at the same time, Rukawa is thinking of an excuse for Mitsui's arrival. He does know that his sister wants to show his sempai something, something that can't be done tonight and has to be tomorrow. His arrival would be a very great help to this revelation – NOT!

"So, where's your sister?" Mitsui asked when he can't sense a Rukawa Kaouru near.

'He can't see her. He just can't.' Rukawa reminded himself, so knowing that Kaouru would be entertaining guests he replied, "Probably inside."

So Rukawa walked his way inside the house. Mitsui was about to follow but fate would declare him to hear someone call out Kaouru's name. So without Rukawa's knowledge, who is by the way already half-way inside the house, Mitsui went to the opposite direction towards the celebrant.

"Konbanwa Rukawa-san, you look very lovely tonight." he greeted.  
"(Gasp) Mit…su…i-…san?"  
"In the flesh!"

'What's he doing here? I told Kae-chan not to invite him here… Kae-chan you're dead meat when I find you… You little…' her thoughts of torturing Kaede was interrupted by,

"What's the matter?"  
"Huh? Ah… nothing…"  
"Now why doesn't that convince me?"  
"Oh… well, it's just that I wasn't expecting you Mitsui-san…"  
"…"  
"…But since you're here, you might as well enjoy."  
"Yeah… but…how come you're…"

Mitsui's question was interrupted by, "Kaouru, the Sendohs are here."

'That must be the old man that I talked to on the phone… how rude – not addressing his mistress sama… Wait… did I hear it right, the SENDOHs?' Mitsui said inside his head.

And his eyes proved his ears correct. Sendoh Akira is here – in the flesh!

"Kaouru-san… Happy birthday! You're looking … eh… Mitsui-sempai?"  
"Kaouru, I want to talk to you… now!"  
"Ah… Ha… hai, so… sofu. (gulp)" Kaouru answered nervously then followed her sofu.

'So the old man isn't their steward… he's her grandfather. But why is she so afraid? Maybe…'

"Mitsui-sempai… Don't get me wrong or anything but you do know what's in it for her, right?" Sendoh interrupted Mitsui's thoughts.  
"Huh? I don't understand what you're trying to say… Wait, how come you're here?"  
(Sigh) 'That's what I'm trying to ask you, myself.' Sendoh thought but instead he said "Sendohs and Rukawas are business partners."  
"Really? So, you're also rich… But you don't like one. No offense."  
"None taken… I'm trying to keep a low profile… you know…"  
"Yes, I think I get it… that's why you study at a public school."  
"And same goes for the two Rukawas."  
"One thing I don't understand though… how come Ka… uh… Rukawa-san studies at Ryonan and not Shohoku?"  
"You like her, don't you?"  
"Am I that obvious?"  
"Guys know guys like them… (SMILES) and I think it is better that the answer would come from her."

While Mitsui and Sendoh were talking, Rukawa finally (FINALLY) noticed that his sempai is no where near him, so he made his way out of the house to prevent (PREVENT?) him from seeing his sister (YEAH RIGHT). At the same time, the elder Rukawa is so nervous that she stopped walking to simply get it over with; IT referring to what her sofu might do because of the presence of someone UNINVITED.

"I'm expecting a reasonable explanation for this scandal." (SCANDAL?)  
"Uh… He's a…"  
"Friend of yours?"  
"He was the one who helped Kaede when he was robbed."  
"For the first time Kaouru… I'm disappointed at you. Just because he showed some kindness to your brother doesn't mean you have to invite him here! And I thought you really have a REASONABLE answer."

"He's my guest."  
"Kae-chan?"  
"Well… I might have known. It's impossible for Kaouru to invite someone like him… Hn… Not just in choosing a career, even in choosing your friends you have a very poor judgment for someone suitable for the family. Pathetic, really pathetic. You're a shame in the clan!"  
"Sofu please!"  
"What? And you're going to defend him again? Kaouru that's problem with you… You always defend this… this… insult with his faults!"

"Can't you re-schedule this scolding-Kaede session? It's ane-chan's birthday for crying out loud!"  
"Yes… even in the happiest occasions you manage to make me angry… How do you do that?"  
"Easy as 1-2-3…"  
"I…"  
"Sofu…"  
"We'll settle this next time."

"Why did you say that?"  
"Please… I don't have time for you're show-some-respect-for-sofu sessions."  
"Not that! Why did you say that Mitsui-san is your guest? I know that he's just your teammate nothing more."  
"I've always disappoint them and you always become more than what they expect."  
"What's your point?"  
"I'm used to it."

Kaouru just raised a brow.

"I'm helping you keep your image."  
"No."  
"No?"

"You feel guilty, that's why. YOU gave him the wrong invitation… so technically, it's really your fault!"  
"Yeah… but you wanted him to come."  
"No… I want him to be here tomorrow. So if you didn't give the damn invitation, he wouldn't be here right now."  
"I told a lie to keep your reputation as it is… and this is the thanks I get."  
"Did I ask you to?"  
"Uh… no."  
"See? I win…"  
"Damn it!"

"Having another brotherly fight I see…" Sendoh said as he came closer to them along with Mitsui.  
"Yeah… and I won!"  
"Hn… birthday luck…"  
"Is there such a word?" Kaouru fired back at him.

'Why is she acting this way? I know… maybe she's just adapting to Sendoh's cheerfulness. Yeah… that's it…' Mitsui stated in his mind then said "Uh… sorry to interrupt… but… Rukawa-san… here's my gift. I hope you'll like it…"

"(Smiles) Mitsui-san… you shouldn't have… but thanks anyway."  
"Aren't you going to open it?"  
"You mean, I can?"  
"Sure… it's not expensive but…"

When Kaouru open the gift, it was a bracelet that has an "RK" charm.

"How did you know that she likes Rurouni Kenshin?" Sendoh asked.  
"It's supposed to be Rukawa Kaouru. But Rurouni Kenshin works as well. (GRINS)"  
"Uh… miss, someone asked me to give this to you." A guy said then left.  
"Who is it from? It's very big…" Sendoh commented.

Kaouru looked at the card and it says _Happy Birthday ane-chan. Kaede._

"Awww… thanks Kae-chan!" Then she opened the big package (can't think of a better word) and inside she found the teddy bear that she saw at the mall the other day. It was indeed very big… Big in the sense that she can sit on it.

"Well… since I seem to be the only one left… here Kaouru... happy birthday." Sendoh handed a small rectangular box. Kaouru opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant.

"Sapphire?" Mitsui whispered.  
"It's my birth stone… Akira-kun… this is…beautiful."  
"I'm glad you liked it. (SMILES)"

'I seem to be left out. Rukawa gave a huge teddy bear… Sendoh gave a silver necklace… and I gave a… oh man! Just thinking about it makes me embarrassed. I should have known that by the way she lives, she's not going to get cheap gift but expensive ones! There may even be someone who'll give her a car or something… Hisashi you're so stupid!' Mitsui scolded himself in his mind.

"Kaouru…"  
"Otosan!"  
"Well… I saw Kaede's gift got DELIVERED a while ago… So… here's from me and your mom."

'AN ENVELOPE?' Mitsui thought.

Kaouru opened it and guess what… Mitsui was right! There was someone who'll give her a car; because there was a car inside the envelope… yes… it fit in! No, seriously there was a car key inside. (Sorry readers… I'm just not myself tonight)

"Your baby is waiting for a test drive outside… and you'll get yours next year." He said baby referring to the car and you referring to younger Rukawa.

'Great… just great… I'm really left out! Can I survive the night? I'm so ashamed of myself… this just can't get worse can it?' Mitsui asked someone inside his mind.

"TIME TO OPEN YOUR GIFTS KAOURU!" Someone called out.

'Well, obviously it can!' The other side of his head answered.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: **What do you think? I'm not attending parties like what Kaouru is having so obviously, I kind of made things up… I just hope you don't mind… Anyways, what will happen to Mitsui now? Will he give up his CRUSH for Kaouru or will he be more determined? I'm not so sure myself… I'll just write whatever comes across my head… That's the result of too much school work… Imagine a 3rd year high school student taking up Trigonometry, Physics, Calculus, and Statistics… well, that's me! Waaaaaaaaaa! ABSOLUTE TORTURE! Those subjects are for 4th years!


	5. I'm not for you

Here it is minna-san, Chapter 5 of What a Joke! Again readers, this was not edited. I'm just so lazy to do that. Anyway, sorry for the very very long update. I've just been busy these days.

**Warning: **This is just a piece of crap inside my head. If you're looking for something inlined with Slam Dunk's plot, I'm sorry this is not one of those fics.

**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk is not mine.

Any type of review is welcome, just don't flame… please

_Chapter 5: I'm not for you._

As you all know, we left Mitsui in a situation I guess none of us would ever dream of being in. While Kaouru proceeded with opening gifts (I know this sounds dumb), Mitsui looked for a place where nobody can see him and all his humiliating acts; luckily, he found the place he's looking for.

'Good thing this mansion's more than enough for everyone or I'll never find a place to avoid humiliating myself.' he thought rather relieved.

"Kami-sama, are you trying to tell me something? Letting these things happen, it's certainly not your way of having fun, right?" He thought out loud, looking at the skies above.

"Of course not." Someone replied in a matter-of-fact way.

He turned his opposite direction to find Kaouru standing near him, which he thought for about a jiffy to be Kami-sama himself.

"Rukawa-san…" he started, but then was cut off by a stare surely anyone would quiver to see. It's a stare he thought only the younger Rukawa had, only to find out his girl version has it too… the worse part, it's colder than the usual her brother gives. He never thought that a sweet girl he knew, could make him speechless as this just by the way she looks at him.

"Let me be honest with you…" she finally spoke. "…I'm not what you think I am."

_She's not what you think she is. _Those words that the younger Rukawa said to him not very long ago rang in his ears. 'I must be dreaming… I'm dreaming… This isn't happening… I must be dreaming… I'm dreaming… This isn't happening… I must be dreaming… I'm dreaming… This isn't happening…' he kept convincing himself. Only, he can never alter reality no matter how many times he refuse to accept it.

"I'm not dense… I know you like me… But this isn't a first time for me either. There were few guys like you, who thought the same about me. I didn't blame them.. so I don't blame you as well. But let me tell this to you straight – I'm not for you."

_I'm not for you… I'm not for you…_ He kept on hearing her say it although his eyes deny what he hears, for he sees her lips not uttering a single word. She said it just once, but the emphasis she madeon her every word makes it harder for Mitsui to digest.

"It wouldn't have been like this if you didn't come here. You would've found out without hearing hurtful words. But you came… Though this is all Kae-chan's fault, you could've followed what he said to you and come tomorrow.. I don't blame you for not trusting what he said, you thought he didn't want you for me… The truth is, he wanted it to be easier for you. It's really stupid to see guys go crazy or do stuff they don't do just for a girl. It's really pathetic. Stupid and pathetic."

"Nee-chan…" They found the younger Rukawa not very far from where they are "…Sofu's looking for you." He said flatly.

Kaouru walked towards her brother and said an ice cold "he knows… you console him like the usual." then she left with composure as if nothing happened. Kaede just stared at her walking figure. Deep in his eyes, it clearly states _why do you have to make him know this way._

_TBC…_

**A/N: **I know this is such a short chapter and I'm sorry for that. For me to finish this fic, I have to update and update and update, but I don't have the time. I thought continuing it with shorter chapters would be better than discontinuing the fic… and I don't want that to happen. For those Filipinos who reads _Isang Tagalog Fic_ I'm sorry but I'll finish this story first before I continue doing that. I hope you guys understand… 'Till here, Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi


	6. Her way to repay

**Note from Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi**

Hello minna-san! It's vacation… finally. That means I can update my fics with better and longer chapters because I don't have to worry about school (for now). Before I forget… This chapter is full of Kaede-OOCness (sorry for that)

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Dr. T

**What a Joke! By: Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi**

_Chapter 6: Her way to repay_

Mitsui was still dumbfounded at what Kaouru said, then all of a sudden he heard words he never thought would come from Kaede.

"Sempai, gomen… Sorry for giving you the invitation."

It took Mitsui a while to answer.

"Don't be. I should've trusted you. I'm so stupid to think that a Rukawa can be that sweet… I mean where in hell is she going to inherit that kind of sweetness! Her grandfather is someone who can't even spell fun; her brother is walking block of ice…"

"(Eherm) Sempai…"

"Oh… yeah… sorry. I just had to let that out… I mean, first minute I thought I finally found the girl of my dreams… Someone that I'll spend the rest of my life with… the next minute, POOF! She became Koko Crunch! (1)"

"Sempai, be serious…"

"I am serious! Tell me, are Rukawas so talented, they could convince people that they're someone they're not! Like you for instance, you DON'T do consoling… but what are you doing now? You're CONSOLING me! She even told you to do so like the USUAL! Do take other people's lives as JOKES; forms of entertainment! Well, I don't give a damn…the fuck that you're one of the most powerful families in Japan… I want to know what the hell I did for her to treat me like this! Tell me!"

Mitsui then heard the words again.

"Sempai, gomen… Nee-chan… she never did become herself again after she found out the truth."

"What _truth _are you talking about! The hell Rukawa! Even just once don't leave me hanging because of your one liners!"

"(sigh) I guess it can't be helped… for you to understand, you have to know the truth."

"I'm getting impatient here… what _truth _is that?"

"Nee-chan was dying back then…"

"Dying…?"

"She was born with complications in her blood. She wasn't even a year old back then, but she already needed an operation of some kind… I don't know the exact details, but to cut the story short, Sofu's the reason why she's still alive."

"You mean your grandfather made the operation possible? He was like the donor? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"Yeah… money wasn't the deal; if it was then the operation is a piece of cake. But they needed something from someone in the bloodline… dad was on a business trip back then, mom was carrying me…"

"So your grandfather…"

(Nods)

"You mean, when she found out about what your grandfather did, she did everything he wanted… even sacrificing what she wants."

"At first she didn't give a damn. She never obeyed sofu and did what she wants. She even ran away from home; she was with her boyfriend for a month."

"Say what?"

"(nods) that's the real Rukawa Kaouru. She got into a fight with her boyfriend and returned home… only to find sofu sick, very sick. It was stuck in her head that it was because of the operation he had undergone to save her; and that it got worse because she ran away…"

"From then, she started obeying him even it was against her will."

(nods)

"Now I get it… your grandfather wanted her to have that kind of image so she obeyed; but she doesn't want guys to like her because of what they see… she doesn't want them…us to be deceived. She wanted to be loved that she's Kaouru, not that she's a Rukawa."

"Exactly…"

"Well, I guess I better go… I can't face her… I understand her, but I can't face her… I need more time. See ya around, Rukawa."

Someone saw Mitsui walk outside and decides to follow him. For this someone wanted to be Kaouru's spokesperson…

"Mitsui-sempai… leaving already?"

"Sendoh… My business in there is over…"

"Please don't hold a grudge against Kaouru…"

"I won't."

"…"

"…"

"I know about the breakfast-at-sunrise-by-the-shore you had…"

"So you also know about the question and answer portion of that encounter…"

"Of course… Kaouru's fond of doing that. She likes inventing stories in her head and the answers she's getting from people serve as the plot of her mini-story. Like the _what-would-you-do-if-the-sibling-of-the-one-you-liked-is-the-one-who-likes-you _question she asked you. I've read that story she made up, it was hilarious! Turned out the _sibling _was a guy! (Sings) _This's guy is in love with you, pare! _(2) Hahaha… that song is from the Philippines… (Grins) call me weird."

"You mean… it was all a fictional story in her head?"

"Uh-huh, why? Don't tell me you thought Kaede was in love with you?"

"Uh… to be honest yes… please don't tell on me…"

"(laughs) you're weird… Kaede is 100 percent man! (laughs again)"

"Well that's a relief."

"Would you believe that his fiancée is studying in Paris; and man, she's gorgeous!"

"Fiancée?"

"Ok… I believe I've said too much… me and my big mouth!"

"Wow… who would've thought… I guess that's why he doesn't pay attention to those fangirls…"

"Mitsui-sempai, please don't tell on me…"

"Hahahaha… well you're not telling on me, so I guess I should do the same."

"Thanks."

"Uh… Sendoh… I remembered, do you know what she could possibly mean by _I never thought it was him_?"

"Oh… that… I know about that… uh… maybe you're not going to believe me but, Kaede and Kaouru they can see the future… (3)"

"What?"

"They had a vision… someone from Shohoku High Basketball Team would like Kaouru… That someone is a third year student… and he once wanted to ruin the team being a gangster and all… Kaede never told Kaouru who that person is, because he knows that she'll walk straight into his door and make a very bad first impression just to stop their vision from coming."

"(Laughs) it's hard to believe something like that… I mean, it's the 21st Century… We believe in science and logic not in magic and supernatural happenings…"

"But it's the truth"

"I know"

(both smiles)

"Before I forget Mitsui-sempai, Kaouru wants you to come tomorrow, and I quote _I think he'll make a great friend_."

(Mitsui smiles)

"I'm not sure… I don't think I can face her yet…but I'll try…"

(Sendoh taps Mitsui's shoulder)

"I'll be expecting you. (smiles)"

_TBC…_

(1) POOF! She became Koko Crunch! – That's a commercial here in our country and it always ends in "Poof! It became Koko Crunch!"

(2) _This's guy is in love with you, pare! _– It's a song… pare I think means bro.

(3) …they can see the future – I'm basing this in my other fic _If Love Sets You Free_

What do you think of this chapter? I hope I can finish this fic before school starts again… wish me luck… :D


	7. Guys know guys like them

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk and its characters are not mine. They belong to the ever so talented Inoue Takehiko aka Dr. T!

**What a Joke! By: Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi**

_Chapter7: Guys know guys like them_ (sorry couldn't think of a better title)

* * *

Sendoh smiled to himself assured that Mitsui will come. He was already thinking of a happy ending, Kaouru and Mitsui being friends and all, when someone covered his eyes with their hands. 

"Guess who…" said a voice he would recognize anytime.

"Kaouru-chan!" he answered then turned to face the person he guessed to be Kaouru.

Well, he was right… it was Kaouru wearing a wide grin.

"I have the most wonderful news…" she started "… sofu… he knows about tomorrow's party."

"What! That's terrible! No… terrible would be the understatement of the century!"

"No…no… he knows, right? Well, it's fine with him…"

"It is? Well then we should celebrate, nee?"

"(grins) But that's not the wonderful news I was talking about…" she said raising the suspense in Akira.

"If it's not, then what?" he asked obviously excited…

"I told him about _us_… and he's happy… _very_ happy. He told me it was better that I'm starting to do things on my own… and he's glad that I chose you. And I quote _at least you've saved me the bother of finding you a fiancée._ (pause for a while) You know what Akira, he never wanted to dictate me nor Kae-chan… he just, wanted to guide us in our decision making…"

"You're free…" he stated in a joke-like manner.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

She gave him a peck that was disturbed by,

"Is it a bad time?" said Kaede.

Kaouru laughed, shook her head and said, "In fact, it is…" she continued, "…but since you're here, you might as well want to hear my wonderful news I was about to tell Akira…"

"You mean that wasn't the wonderful news?" cut Akira

"Well, it's a part of it… but what I really wanted to tell you is…"

"Is…?" Akira and Kaede asked in chorus

"…about a competition, a battle of bands, to be exact…" she finished then grinned.

"What about it?" asked Kaede.

"Otousan signed our 'band' up."

"He did?" said Akira, then continued, "…one problem, where are we going to find a lead guitarist? I strum, I don't pluck."

"Oh yeah… I forgot about detail… but don't worry, we still have two months to prepare… I think we can find someone…" she assured.

"Hm… most, I mean all of the members except you Kaede, come from Ryonan… Fukuda-kun, Kaouru-chan, me… don't you know anyone from Shohoku who can be our guitarist?"

"Don't count on it Akira-chan…" Kaouru side commented.

"Mitsui-sempai." was Kaede's reply

"Hontou ni? Great! No problem then." said Akira then grinned.

"I don't know if he'll…" Kaouru could help but say "…agree to this… after what I've said… Oh! It was really stupid of me to say those words to him! I just couldn't help it; my brain can't check all the words I'm saying…"

"You can say that again." Kaede commented

"Nah, don't worry… we can get Mitsui-sempai." Akira said

"How can you be so sure?" Kaouru asked

"Well, guys know guys like them" he grinned.

"(smiles) I guess we can tell him tomorrow. That is, if he'll come. You asked him to nee, Akira-chan?"

"Of course I did… but why don't we let Kaede tell him about the band tonight, so he can answer by tomorrow…"

"That's a great idea, he will need time to think about it… text him later Kae-chan…"

"…" was Kaede's reply

"Silence means yes…" Kaouru grinned

* * *

Mitsui entered his room, disappointed that what he dreamed to be his most memorable night became a night he would never want to reminisce. He wouldn't also want to feel this way for a long time, so he was thinking, whether to attend _her _celebration tomorrow… 

"If I come, things would either go better or worse… If I don't I'll be thinking what could have happened if I did. What am I ought to do? Am I better off like this or is there a reason why she wanted me there… Sendoh did say that _I would make a good friend,_ what the fuck! After what she said, that I'm _stupid and pathetic,_ she'd want us to be _friends?_ Well, FRIENDS my ASS!"

Mitsui took a shower to freshen up a bit. He was also thinking of a sign on whether he should go or not. He was satisfied with, _I'll go if someone informed me something related to music. _When he got out of the showers, he checked his cellphone and there was an unread message.

_Sempai, we nid a lead guitarist, r u available?_ The sender was Rukawa Kaede

"Lead guitarist … band … music … …Kami-sama, are you telling me to go? I mean, this wasn't the _information_ I was hoping to get as a sign… but it's still related to music… should I go?"

Intrigued by the offer Rukawa was giving he replied, _Lead guitarist? 4 wht?_ So their conversation through text went like this…

_R:Sempai, we nid a lead guitarist, r u available?_

_M:Lead guitarist? 4 wht?_

_R:a band duh.._

_M:NO! I mean, s der a competition?_

_R:(nods) 2 months from now_

_M:hu r d band members?_

_R:me(drums), sendoh(rhythm), fukuda(bass), nee-chan(vocals), you(lead)_

_M:hey! don't count me in just yet… I'll think about it… I'll tell u tomorrow._

_R:then, u'll b coming…_

_M:uh, yes I am… don't tell her just yet_

(Kaede's not replying anymore)

_M:Hey… promise me… don't tell her_

(Still not replying)

_M:Rukawa… oi! don't tell her or else I'm going to kill u!_

(Still not replying)

(Mitsui miss called Rukawa)

(Still not replying)

"Oh, forget it! Bet she knows by now…" Mitsui sighed.

(beeping of cellphone)

_R:OK_

_M:y ur nt replying_

_R:fell asleep_

_M:haha.. oyasumi then…_

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **It's almost ending… yay! Now, would you click on the button that says _GO _and leave your reviews/comments  :D 


	8. I change my mind

**A/N: **Yay! I'm updating again…

**Disclaimer: **SD belongs to Dr. T

**What a Joke! By: Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi**

_Chapter 8: I change my mind_

* * *

_Saturday 8pm_

"Ok… I'm here… there's no more backing out…" Mitsui said to himself. He took a deep breath and proceeded inside.

While walking his way inside, Mitsui kept talking to himself. I guess it's his way of calming himself. "Alright, so far so good… Maybe I CAN face her now. Yeah, that's right… She can't be THAT bad… I mean, she could be sweet IF she wanted to and…"

"Sempai…" A voice cut him off.

He turned to the one who called him "Hey Rukawa… Konbanwa" then flashes a big grin.

"Talking to yourself? Hn" He fired at his senior.

"Huh? Uh… I wa… I wasn't talking to myself!" Mitsui answered defensively.

"Who are you talking to, then? Don't tell me you have an imaginary friend at 18…"

"17…" Mitsui corrected "…and NO! I don't have an imaginary friend… I was just…uh…uhm… thinking out loud. Yeah… that's it… just thinking out loud."

"Hn…very loud. (pause) She's in the garden" Rukawa said leading the way.

"Huh? Oh… yeah…" Mitsui followed 'Was I very loud?' He thought to himself.

* * *

_Rukawa POV_

I led the way like a tour guide with sempai looking at my every step like he's supposed to repeat everything I'm doing. (sigh) I just hope everything will be settled. Alright, we're here… (looks around) good, there's nee-chan…

"Kaou…." I was about to call Kaouru nee-chan when I sensed that Mitsui-sempai isn't with me anymore. I looked around but no luck. He's nowhere near me.

"Kae-chan!" Nee-chan called out.

"Nee-chan…"

"Why are you standing there like a moron?"

"He seems to be looking for something." Akira said pointing out what's obvious. "… something or… someone?"

"Someone? …could it be… Mitsui-san?" nee-chan asked excitedly.

"Could be… Kaede, are you with him?" Akira asked.

"I was." I answered.

"Was!" nee-chan fired at me.

"Well, he left." I fired back.

"What are you waiting for, get him."

"No, you go…"

"Rukawa Kaede…go after Mitsui-san, NOW!"

"You're not the boss of me…"

I caught her in shock, paused for a while "please…" she said with pleading puppy eyes.

"Fine." he sighed

"I love you Kae-chan!" she grinned.

* * *

_Mitsui's thoughts: (At a nearby playground sitting on a swing)_

She has a boyfriend! I can't believe it… I just don't believe it… How could I be so stupid? First of all, Sendoh wouldn't give her a silver necklace with a sapphire pendant if she's not someone dear to him would he? Second, if Rukawa has a fiancée of course Kaouru would too. Third, he knows her so well and I believe she does too. But Hishashi… why do you feel this way? Do you really like her? In spite of her real attitude… you still like her? It doesn't make any sense! Why would I feel this way if she's an ordinary girl for me now? Why?

Mitsui's thoughts were cut by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to took who it was, to find Rukawa staring at him.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked

"No… of course not"

"Why did you leave?"

"I can't face her."

"Then why did you come in the first place?"

"Well…I CAN but I don't want to. I change my mind. I'm not talking to her, I'm not joining that band…NO!"

"Because of Akira…"

"No…I just changed my mind…that's it"

"You're jealous"

"What?"

"Nee-chan has changed."

"That's not what we were talking about… I'm not jealous!"

"Ok… first time I'm willing to discuss that stupid _vision_… it's fine if you're not in the mood."

He stared at Rukawa and said "I'm listening…"

Rukawa raised a brow.

"What? I can change my mind can't I?"

_To Be Continued…_


	9. Rukawa Kaouru

**Notes from the Author: **Thanks to all who read and reviewed! Hope you'll like this chapter too…  
**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk is not mine and so are its characters… so don't sue me.  
**What a Joke! By: Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi**

_Chapter 9: Rukawa Kaouru_

* * *

_Flashback… (2 years ago)_

Kaede was watching TV in his room, but if you'll look closely he keeps on switching the channel; every program on TV that night just doesn't interest him. Finally, he gave up and shut the TV off then lay on his bed.

"You're not going to sleep already, are you?" Kaouru suddenly appeared with a big grin.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Kaede answered.

Kaouru just flashed another grin then said "I just said yes to him."

"You have a new boyfriend, again?" Kaede raised a brow.

"Oh…but Kae-chan he's perfect!" she answered taking a seat on Kaede's bed.

"Yeah…they all were."

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't even know him." she fired back defensively.

Kaede sighed "What made you think he's different?"

"He likes me for me…" she smiled.

"Yeah, right… that's the exact thing you said last time."

"Uh…" Kaouru tried to defend herself but even before she could Kaede added "and the time before that."

"Ok, so I was wrong." she admitted.

Kaede just sighed.

"I thought you'd be happy for me." Kaouru said feeling disappointed.

"Congratulations… There, you happy?"

"Oh, thanks Kaede, you seemed really sincere." She fired back sarcastically.

"Can you blame me? He's your 4th boyfriend already – for this year alone."

"And your point is?"

"The year's not even half-way finished."

At that, Kaouru just sighed. Honestly, she didn't know what to say. Kaede being younger is the one talking some sense in her head. She knows that everyone considers her as the black sheep but she just never cared – she does things her way and no one could stop her.

"Oh Kae-chan… let's just say you're lucky – lucky in a way that you loved someone _'acceptable' _in the clan. I mean, I know you… if Charlotte didn't-"

"Nao-chan" Kaede corrected. He always wanted to call his fiancée her Japanese name.

"…Nao-chan…" Kaouru continued "…yes, if she didn't belong in _elite society _I'm sure you'd stand for her."

"Of course I would."

"See? That's exactly what I'm talking about. You're just like me – it just happened that I always liked someone whom sofu can never welcome in this family. (sigh) What can I do? All those _'suitable' _suitors don't really like me. They just like my surname!"

"Well nee-chan… you made a decision and I'm right behind you. But if he made one wrong move he's dead – even you can't stop me."

"Thanks Kae-chan" Kaouru giggled.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

"You can't tell me what to do!" Kaouru shouted.

"Don't you raise your voice when talking to me, young lady!" Their grandfather shouted back.

"Why not? One shouldn't show respect for someone who's not respectable…"

"You will marry the heir of the Yagazawas – that's final!"

"You're my grandfather, yes, but that doesn't mean you can live my life for me! I can decide for myself, thank you very much – and I'm not getting married!"

Then Kaouru walked straight out of their house without noticing that her grandfather had already fallen flat on the floor unconscious. When her mother and father saw her walk out of the room, they directly proceeded inside only to set eyes on an unconscious old man.

* * *

Kaouru walked on the streets of Kanagawa determined to get what she wants. She has her mind set – _the old man can't and will never tell me what to do again!_ Then she arrived at her boyfriend's apartment, rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. When her boyfriend opened the door…

"I'm staying here for a few weeks."

"Whoa! Is that how you _elite people _greet your boyfriends when you come for visits?" He gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Oh please… don't say elite." then she walked her way inside and made herself comfortable on the sofa.

"What happened?" her boyfriend followed suit.

"He wants me to marry that Yagazawa."

"Who?"

"I know him as much as you do."

"Oh… but Kaouru, if you're staying here… they might think we're…"

"You always worry about what _they_ think… whoever _they _are…"

"Ok… but didn't you bring any clothes with you?"

"Uh… I'll have Kae-chan bring some here. It's a good thing you live alone…"

"About that… Kaouru, my mom's coming back from Tokyo next month."

"Oh don't worry; I won't be staying that long… I'll just make that old man change his mind, then I'll go back home."

"Ok…" he gave her another peck on the cheek.

* * *

Mitsui then cut Rukawa's story…

"What's that got to do with your _vision_?" Mitsui fired at Rukawa.

"Uh… I wasn't finished yet…"

"Oh… but you've told me this story already… she got into a fight with her boyfriend blah blah yada yada… just skip to the part of that vision already."

"Fine…"

_To Be Continued…_

Ok, such a short chapter ending in a cliffhanger – if that's what you want to call it… but do give a review. Thanks… :)


	10. The Choice

**Notes from the Author: **This chapter is longer than the last two. At least I think so... :-P Thanks for reading the previous chapters! Arigatou gozaimasu (bows)!  
**Disclaimer: **Don't sue…I never said they're mine.

**What a Joke! By: Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi  
**_Chapter 10: The Choice_

* * *

_Continuation of Kaede's Story_

"Kaouru, can you hand me the chips in the kitchen…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Kaouru shouted in frustration.

"What is it!" her boyfriend asked

"I can't take it anymore!"

"I'm just watching TV… is there anything wrong with that?"

"YOU…ARE…A…USELESS…COUCH…POTATO!" Kaouru shouted with emphasis on every word while beating the hell out of her boyfriend.

The guy grasped her wrist to stop her and said, "What's your problem! Everyday at this hour, I watch TV… why should today be the day that you nag about my hobby? Huh!"

She removed her wrist from his grip then reasoned, "HOBBY? YOU have been sitting in front of that BOX for 10 HOURS – everyday!"

"Kaouru… THAT is an obvious exaggeration! I start at 7am and I stop at 4pm. That's NINE hours, not ten."

At that, you can imagine a Rukawa Kaede jaw-drop mode… now make him have longer hair and make his features more feminine. That's how Kaouru looked – not a pretty picture nee? And very OOC for that matter…

When Kaouru fully digested what her boyfriend just said, in an instant it was followed by a very loud, "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The next scene would be a Kaouru leaving an apartment and her boyfriend trying to change her mind.

"Kaouru… it's almost been a month, but your sofu never took back his decision. If you go back, you're gonna have to marry that Ichigawa."

She just rolled her eyes "It's _Yagazawa_. And let me tell you that anything would be better than living with YOU!"

"Come on… give me another chance Kao-chan…"

Without delay, that phrase was followed by _the Rukawa glare_. He knew he couldn't change her mind.

Teary-eyed and all, he at least tried to calm her down by, "Honey, sweetie, baby…"

"Don't you get it? I can't stand another day seeing the same fat a$$ in front of the television! WE ARE FINIIIIIISHED!" It was obvious that he wasn't successful.

The last time he heard Kaouru's voice was when she said, "It had been a once in a lifetime experience for me – but all things _good and BAD _must come to an end, so goodbye, adios, au revoir, arrivederci, and sa-yo-na-ra!"

* * *

Mitsui cut the story again, "Wow… she sure has a way with words… unlike you." Then, just like Kaouru's ex-bf, he got to taste the _RUKAWA GLARE_. Mitsui then said, "Ok…continue your story and never mind what I said."

* * *

_Rukawa Residence #1 (where Kaouru and Kaede live)_

"Welcome back Miss." was the sentence that greeted Kaouru the moment she set foot in their estate. It also didn't take long for her mother to greet her.

"Finally, you decided to come back. Otou-san would be very happy."

"Ch. okaa-chan, I didn't come back to make him happy. I still won't marry that _Yagazawa_."

"Kao-chan… ever since you left, otou-san never wanted to speak to anyone not even your father or Kae-kun."

"What? He should be glad that the _disgrace_ is gone."

"Kao-chan…otou-san is… ill. At first it was just complains about headaches and dizziness, now he doesn't even get out of bed and refuses to eat."

"You can't be serious…"

"I am. He wanted to see you… but your teachers said you skipped school and you don't answer any call from anyone in the family, even from Kae-kun… so we never had the chance to inform you about his situation."

"Okaa-chan, of course I'll see sofu. But, you have to tell me… why is he feeling this way?"

"Oh Kao-chan, otou-san is aging. It's but normal to feel unwell and have difficulties in some areas."

"But okaa-chan, sofu isn't even near 80 years old. (pause) Why do I feel that you're hiding something from me?"

"Because I am… … …Kaouru there are things better left unsaid."

"Not this thing mother… tell me."

"No regrets?"

"No regrets."

"(sigh) Effect of the operation he had years ago. It turned out the doctors didn't want him to undergo that operation because he's too old – but otou-san being otou-san, he did it."

"What are you talking about – sofu never undergone an operation! … … …except the one that saved my life… $h!T!"

"Kaouru, since when did you learn to cuss!"

"I'm going to see sofu." she answered ignoring what her mother said.

* * *

Again, there was a cut from Mitsui… "Wow…you're sister isn't so bad after all."

"Can you just listen?"

"I will… if you just start that vision part. You said you'll skip right to it."

"Just listen."

* * *

_Rukawa Residence #2: Sofu's House (at his room)_

Kaouru quietly entered the room to find a sleeping old man relying on dextrose to live. She was too dumbfounded to react properly and let out quite a loud "sofu…" that the old man woke up who, like Kaouru, didn't know how to react. She immediately ran to his side.

"The day you ran away, I asked your father to call off your engagement to the Yagazawa heir. That would be the last time I will set you up with someone." Her grandfather smiled weakly.

"Gomen… I'm sorry for running away." was the only thing she could say. For the first time, Kaouru reflected on what she did and its outcome.

She couldn't bear look at her grandfather in this kind of situation so she excused herself out of the room and made her way to the garden. There she had a conversation with Kaede.

"Mom said you were here." he started (Wow, it was KAEDE who started the conversation!)

"Since when was he like this?" she asked

"The day you last talked." he replied monotonously.

"So, it IS my fault…" she whispered.

"Don't blame yourself."

"How can I not blame myself? He saved my life and I never showed my gratitude to him – not even in the simplest ways. I repaid that sacrifice with headaches, problems, worries, all kinds of burden! Now he can't even eat, because of me, again! … …How can I be so selfish?"

"…"

"Kaede, I have to make sure that sofu's going to be ok."

"He'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"I want to make sure; to do that, I'm going to need your help."

"How?"

"Let's take a peak at the future."

"You're crazy." he protested.

"I'm serious… if you help me, we'll see the vision clearer."

"What if we see something we're not supposed to see?"

"…" she couldn't utter a reply.

"It can change everything…"

"I don't care. Sofu's life is the most important thing now. Please Kae-chan…I need your help on this one."

* * *

_Rukawa Residence #1 (where Kaouru and Kaede live)_

Kaede and Kaouru are in a dark room where only candles provide light for them. They're sitting on the floor opposite each other and both wearing black kimono. They did their thing – looked at their grandfather's future and found out that he will be fine after a few days. But their vision didn't stop there; they saw more than what they wanted like Kaede said. They saw two different futures – but both ending in their grandfather's death.

"Who would have thought that the Sendoh heir was my future…" Kaouru started.

"You don't get along with Akira-san."

"What choice do I have, huh?"

"The other one." he stated the obvious.

"Kaede, if I choose that _gangster today, basketball player tomorrow _guy from Shohoku I'll upset sofu again."

"If you choose Akira-san, you'll still meet that guy."

"But I won't fall for him…"

"But, he'll fall for you."

"If I choose this _guy, _Akira-san won't be hurt… if I choose Akira-san, this guy will get hurt. So basically, you're saying that I should choose this guy so that it's a happy ending for everyone… is that it?"

Kaede nodded.

"(sigh) All my life I've been a burden to sofu and I can never alter what I already did. I could at least make him happy… and I will."

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Notes: **Oh my… I hope this isn't turning out to be such a crap. In one of the previous chapters I said that it's about to end, but because of the short chapters I uploaded, this will have more chapters..coz I planned to end this at chapter10 nyahaha...so sorry...

**PS: **Many thanks to those who'll give appraisals! ARIGATOU! _ONE BIG HUG FROM MISS HACHIGATSU KUROI!_


	11. A New Beginning

**Notes from the Author: **Alright minna-san, last chapter! I just hope I wouldn't regret ending this too soon (or too late?). Arigatou for staying with me up to the last chapter! I hope I'm improving…  
**Disclaimer: **Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue Takehiko.

**What a Joke! By: Miss Hachigatsu Kuroi  
**_Chapter 11: A New Beginning

* * *

_

"I see…" was the only reply Kaede heard from his senpai.

'_Is this karma?' _Kaede thought _'Now I know why they complain about my one-line replies.' _but instead of giving Mitsui a piece of his mind, Kaede just stood from where he was sitting and was ready to leave to give his senpai some time alone.

Before he could even take a step away Mitsui uttered, "I understand her."

Kaede faced his senpai, "you do?" quite shocked at what he heard, still monotonous.

"I guess… She didn't want this – no one did. She just stood up for what she believes in…"

"…" Kaede is still silent.

"What I don't understand though, is why I left your house when I saw her with Sendoh."

"You were jealous" he answered in a matter-of-fact way.

"(sigh) …Maybe I am… but why would I be? I mean, last night I was so furious and today I'm jealous? It doesn't make any sense."

"It never did."

"(sniggers) Yeah… it never really did. Why was I head-over-heels for her? At first I thought because she was the girl I wished to love…"

"Your ideal girl and the girl you'll love wouldn't always be the same person."

"(laughs) I never thought I'd hear that from you! You're acting so out of the character I've known you to be."

"Hn."

"Tell me, is your fiancée also your ideal… girl? Ooops. Hehehehe"

"How did you…"

Mitsui tried to find a way to change the topic by saying "Fate really knows how to play jokes on us humans, nee?"

Obviously, he wasn't successful, "Mitsui-senpai, anee-chan told you huh?"

"Uh…" he didn't know how to reply _'My big mouth! If Rukawa found out that Sendoh told me, …grrr…what to do? What to do?'_

It seemed that Kaede can see nervousness on Mitsui's face, "Just make sure no one in school finds out" he sighed.

"Since you don't seem to be ireful… Sendoh did it. Hehehe"

Another sigh was heard, "he's really is a big mouth… that's one of the things they have in common" they referring to Akira-kun and his Kaoru nee-chan.

Mitsui grinned, "Know something? Can't wait for that band competition you mentioned last night."

Rukawa sneered.

"Hey! Did you just smile?" Mitsui asked excitedly

"No." _'Why did I even do that' _he thought

"Hah! Thought I wouldn't catch you eh? Hahahaha think again Rukawa! I, for your information, have 20-20 vision!"

"Hn." Kaede started to walk away.

Mitsui followed, "Hey, don't walk out on me… I don't happen to have a camera with me, lucky you! If I did, I'll make sure to print out a copy for every '_I LOVE RUKAWA' _cheerleader in Shohoku! I can make millions! Hahahaha"

Kaede just replied a monotonous "urusai"

* * *

_Rukawa Residence (erm, estate) Garden area_

"Where are they; is the party over already?" Mitsui questioned.

Kaede nodded, upon seeing his anee-chan singing inside with only Akira with her.

(1) Kimi ga iru kara, asu ga aru kara  
Hitorikiri ja ikite yukenai kara  
Konna ni chikaku ni kanjiru, sore ga, ai deshou  
_Because I have you, because I have tomorrow  
because I can't live on all alone  
I feel you so close by me, I guess that's love_

"Wow, nice voice she has there" Mitsui commented as he made his way comfortably inside the house; Kaede followed suit.

(1)Namida no kazu no itami wo kimi ha shitteru kara  
Sukitooru sono me no naka ni  
Tashika na imi wo sagashite, egao mitsuketai  
_Because you know how much pain tears can bring  
I want to find a smile in your transparent eyes  
as I search for a definite meaning in them_

Before the last line of the song was sang, the two were already inside. When it finished, Mitsui applauded Kaouru.

The latter smiled, uttered "Mitsui-san…" simultaneously, flashed a wide grin.

"Kaouru-chan, here's your chance…" Sendoh reminded.

"Oh, yeah…uhm, anou… Mitsui-san… gomen!" she bowed in apology "I didn't mean the things I've said… I take it all back…"

"Forgiven and soon to be forgotten." Mitsui answered.

"Thank you…" she grinned "but I still think it's stupid to do things you don't normally do just to impress someone…really stupid and pathetic. And that's where I apply what I've learned from you… there are always exceptions."

* * *

_Friday Afternoon_

"What's the rush Rukawa?" Mitsui asked

"We're late"

"Yeah, we're always late…we're both used to your sister's sermons."

"Hn." he answered

"What kind of reply is _'hn'_ huh?"

"…"

"Hehehe, y'know what, second time I met your sister, she was looking inside that studio (2). I always wondered what she wanted inside… now I know."

"You're too noisy senpai."

"Kae-chan! What took you so long!" Kaouru stated irritatedly.

"Gomen, gomen… I held him back." Mitsui grinned

"Kae-chan…" greeted a sweet feminine voice (3)

"Who's the pretty girl?" Mitsui asked

"That, Mitsui-senpai, is Kaede-kun's fiancée" Sendoh answered.

"Whoa, you're right… she is gorgeous."

"(snickers) I think Mit-chan would be more interested in Madison." Kaouru said, a petite Western girl at her side.

"Yeah… I do have fetish for blue-eyed girls" stated upon setting eyes at the said girl.

"She's Nao-chan's friend. They're both in Japan for vacation… Mit-chan, she doesn't understand Japanese very much."

Madison smiled warmly at Mitsui "Watashi was Madison. Hajimemashite!" she greeted with a very bad accent.

"_Please, you don't have to force yourself to speak in Japanese… I'm Hisashi by the way." _(Just imagine that only the italicized sentence is spoken in English)

"Alright, alright! Time for practice!" Kaouru broke up the rising romantic setting.

* * *

_Night of the Contest_

"Ok guys…we're next! Let's show them what _Rhapsody _is made of!" Sendoh said with confidence.

"Next is a band of five high school students – make some noise for _Rhapsody_!" the host introduced.

The members prepared themselves… Among the audience, Shohoku and Ryonan students were cheering for them. Mitsui's friends showed their support, as well as the ever faithful _Rukawa Brigade_. Nao-chan isn't going to miss her fiancé's performance and Madison, though having a hard time with Nihonggo, flashed excitement for the event.

The grandfather of the Rukawa siblings wasn't there though. He was put into a complete bed rest for he wasn't feeling well that night. Kaouru knew that his days are numbered already, but she is determined to win this contest for him.

'_Sofu… thank you for letting me do this… I'm going to win it for you!' _was on her mind as they performed.

Kohaku no Yurikago (4)  
_Amber Cradle_

Tsuki no shita de Sanagi ni natte kuchizuketa garasu no ai no umi  
Nami no youna Anata no rizumu idakarete Utau kotoba  
_Under the moon, I became a chrysalis, kissed upon a glass sea of love__  
Your rhythm is like a wave, embraced by the words of its song_

-live-Watashi wo kanjite My past Minamo ni kieru yo  
Shinjirareru Mono wa subete anato to mitsuketakara  
_-live- to feel me, my past, disappears on the water's surface__  
Everything I believed in, I found with you, so..._

You're wings on my heart Kono negai haruka na yume no Shijima ni tokete  
Nani mo nai Tada anata to tadayou kuni he Aoitori douka Michibiite  
Chiisana Sora ga naita  
_You're wings on my heart, this wish, a distant dream that melts in a desolate isle__  
Nothing else, just with you in a drifting country, __bluebird please lead__ me...  
Toward the small sky that weeps_

Toumei no ame kawaita te wo atatameta kowagaranaideii?  
chigireta kumo todokanai koe kokoniite fureteitaino_  
The transparent rain, the warmth __of a drying hands__, is nothing to be afraid of right?  
Scattering clouds, a voice left unheard, painfully screams, "I'm right here!"_

-lips- Anata wo kanjite My spell mitasareteyukuyo  
Owari no asa hai ni natte watashi ga kietatoshitemo_  
-lips- to feel you, my spell, comes to it's fruition__  
In the final morning, like ash, I will disappear, but even so.._

You're wings on my heart kono omoi Harukana yume no namimani yureteru  
Kawaranai tada anata wo Aiseru kuni he Aoitori douka Michibiite  
Chiisana niji ga naita_  
You're wings on my heart, this feeling, a distant dream that sways between the waves__  
Unchanging, just you to a loving country, __bluebird please lead__ me...  
Toward the small rainbow that weeps_

Ameiro no shizuku abite kanashimi no ito hodoketeku_  
Bathing in amber-colored drops, the sorrowful knot has unravelled_

You're wings on my heart Kono negai haruka na yume no Shijima ni tokete  
Nani mo nai Tada anata to tadayou kuni he Aoitori douka Michibiite  
Chiisana Sora ga naita  
_You're wings on my heart, this wish, a distant dream that melts in a desolate isle  
Nothing else, just with you in a drifting country, __bluebird please lead__ me...  
Toward the small sky that weeps_

OWARI…

* * *

(1) Chorus of Sore ga, ai Deshou _(I Guess, That's Love) _sung by Shimokawa Mikuni; FMP Fumoffu Opening Song. Just to be safe, it's not mine ok? hehehe  
(2) In one of the earlier chapters, Mitsui referred to this studio as "_I-forgot-what-kind store_"  
(3) Tomoyo Daidouji's (CCS) kind of feminine voice  
(4) Kohaku no Yurikago _(Amber Cradle) _sung by Yonekura Chihiro; Groove Adventure Rave Ending Song. Again, I don't own it :D

Thanks so much for reading _What a Joke!_  
BIG HUG FROM _MISS HACHIGATSU KUROI_


End file.
